Forum:Rarity Trading System
Okay guys I just want to see how many people agree with me here. I think it would be pretty bad ass if we could trade rare items in for other rare items so we are no longer having to farm a monster till our fingers bleed and we have a conniption and throw our controllers, psp, or w/e down. I just think it would be beast if we could trade,for example, like 2 rathian rubies for a los ruby, or trade 5-12 los rubies for a skypiercer or something that is never given to us while hunting if you have uber bad luck. I just think this would be cool. And maybe a possible weapons trading system too? Like trade a weapon that is the same rarity in for another that you like better? Sorry if this was previously posted before. AND please feel free to add what your thoughts are and/or anymore ideas about this. Thank you for your time. --Lycanis 00:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I'd really like that, but I don't think it will happen. I want it!! The I could say "Nibelsnarf you, Diablos!" and have my 2 stout horns. PurpleIsGood 02:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) i dontthink itll happen eother but its a great thought lol I cant seem to get my damn Los ruby on mh3 :P. and yay PurpleisGodd actually liked something I said! woo! :P Lycanis 03:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah id think its fair if you can trade things of same rarity, a rare-8 for another rare-8 seems fair enough 03:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I just wish/hope this will come true in a soon MH game. To bad it probably wont. T.T Lycanis 08:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you can trade weapons? Great! It'll be easy to introduce my friend to MH3 then! No what I was sayin is that I wish you could T.T idk if you can directly trade weapons.. Lycanis 05:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I guess you can't since they don't count as things you carry. But I hope I can trade Immature Sponges, etc., so I can help my friend start the game. you can trade/give anything that is rarity 3 or less. BUT nothing above. T.T Lycanis 06:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea like this, something like being able to do Argosy-style trade between hunters online or different save files offline. The rarity level of materials you would be allowed to trade (and their gauge values) would be tied to your HR or level of quests cleared. For instance, a new hunter wouldn't be able to trade anything above rare 3, but as he advances, he is allowed to trade at higher rarity levels, and receiving items of a higher rarity would fill up less of the trade gauge. However, the value of items he trades would be tied to the HR of the hunter he is trading with, so items that would fill th gauge for a lower-rank hunter would be pocket change to a higher-ranked hunter. 16:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt